


I'll Love You Through It All

by soinlovewithlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 22:18:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/970927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soinlovewithlarry/pseuds/soinlovewithlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Harry have a fight and they end up having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Love You Through It All

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this oneshot, it's also on my tumblr... enjoy!  
> Comment and kudos please :)

"Louis!" Harry yelled growing frustrated.  
He was already angry at Louis for coming home late last night. He’d cooked a special meal for the both of them and then Louis came home past midnight completely drunk.

"I’m so sick of picking up after you! You don’t bother to even pick up your clothes, or do the laundry, or vacuum. Our room is a mess!" He let out an exasperated sigh.

Harry was a total neat-freak.  
And Louis… well Louis was definitely the opposite. 

"M’sorry" Louis mumbled from on the couch where he was sat watching football. 

“No, sorry isn’t gonna help clean this up!”, Harry yelled.   
“Would you stop fucking yelling?!” The older boy shouted, growing annoyed. 

“Maybe I would stop yelling at you if you ever got your ass up from that couch and did something productive! I’m so sick of you Louis. First, you come home late after I spent hours making us food and then on top of that you’re completely drunk doing who knows what with who know who and now you don’t even bother helping me out around here,” He didn’t mean to say it but somehow the words tumbled out.

“God Louis, I hate you!”

Harry instantly regretted saying it. Guilt washed over him. He wanted to take the harsh words back, but it was a bit too late for that. 

 

“I d-didn’t mean—” He started but Louis cut him off.   
“No I get it,” Louis said, fury and pain evident in his voice. “You hate me.”   
His face was red with anger and hurt.   
“No that’s not what I meant!” Harry yelled. 

Louis got up from the couch and stormed out of the apartment. His boyfriend went after him. 

Louis got into his car and slammed the door shut. He realized that he’d forgotten the keys in the apartment. Hot tears welled up in his eyes and soon he was crying.

Louis hadn’t even noticed that Harry was there. He must have followed him outside. 

"Lou," Harry tapped on the window. His voice was soft and caring and Louis wanted to give in. “Please open the door, babe. I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean what I said."

"Louis, baby, please… I love you so much." Harry pleaded. His cheeks were damp from his tears and his eyes were red and puffy. Louis couldn’t stay mad at him even if he tried. He loved this boy so much. 

Louis got out of the car and wordlessly walked back to their apartment with Harry following right behind him, hot on his heels.  
As soon as they were both inside Louis slammed Harry against the door and pressed their lips together. Hard. 

Harry whimpered and in between kisses told the older boy how much he loved him. 

They pulled away and Harry wiped away Louis’ warm tears.   
“So sorry,” he mumbled against his lips. “Love you so much Louis. ‘M gonna make you feel so good. Let me make love to you.”   
It was more of a statement rather than a question. 

Louis smiled and nodded leading them both into the bedroom. Harry pushed Louis down on the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling him. He leaned down and kissed him softly, passionately, as Louis became impatient and tugged on Harry’s curls and ran his fingers through the younger boy’s hair, desperate for friction. 

Harry took his jeans off as well as Louis’s and peppered kisses up Louis’s thigh.   
“Turn over for me, love.” He whispered, before taking off their remaining clothes and turning away to pull a bottle of lube out of the nightstand drawer. 

"You look incredible," Harry murmured and placed a lingering kiss to Louis’s neck, making him moan softly. 

"P-please," Louis mumbled into the pillow. “Hurry."  
“As you wish.”

Harry lubed up his fingers and thrust one into Louis’s pretty pink hole, then added another.   
“Harry, I’m ready. Please, I want you—Need you now.” Louis moaned. 

Harry pulled his fingers out and lined his member up against Louis’s hole, sinking in carefully, not wanting to hurt the boy he loved. 

"Ah," Louis moaned biting his lip.   
“Shh baby, It’s okay.” Harry murmured, slowly thrusting in and out of the older lad.  
“Faster!” Louis whimpered.  
“Goodness Lou, you’re so fucking tight!”

Harry thrust into the boy a little bit faster but still at a steady and soft pace. 

"I’m close Harry, so close— ungh, gonna cum!" Louis yelled. 

Harry leaned over and took his cock, pumping it just before Louis came all over their stomachs. Just looking at Louis coming undone right in front of him made him cum as well.   
He pulled out of Louis, walked into the bathroom, and came back with a damp cloth. He wiped away their cum-filled stomachs and snuggled in next to a tired-looking Louis. 

"I love you so much," Harry told Louis. “I’m so sorry I yelled at you like that. I didn’t mean to hurt you, boo."  
“I love you too Harry,” Louis replied. ”And it’s okay. The make-up sex was totally worth it.” He giggled. 

They both erupted in laughter, cuddling in next to each other.


End file.
